


Captivating

by Jewels_Is_Typing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels_Is_Typing/pseuds/Jewels_Is_Typing
Summary: "You are...captivating."





	Captivating

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the prompt: "Zevran and Ellanis in the Brecilian forest after the completion of Nature Of The Beast, with a theme around the words 'you are...captivating. A bit of pre-relationship pining/accidental confession, wayward thoughts..."
> 
> I wanted to write a small fic to go along with the scene depicted but I ran out of time. I hope this suffices!

 

"You are...captivating."


End file.
